User talk:Nowie Sheep
Welcome Just throw me a message and I'll try to reply ASAP :D Aye You Live! hey, saw your activity in the Recent Activity feed and I was pleased to see your still living if you need/want any help (or fodder characters) feel free to ask me (especially since you're already using a few of my characters in your story ^-^) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) it's your story, so it's your call what all you do with it (duh, lol), but you can count on me for any help you feel you need ^-^ as a heads up to you, I haven't been all that active here lately (mostly just been lurking around, not editing due to lack of inspiration), but I am still around on the wiki scene (just... not this one, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I guess it depends if you follow fanon or canon. If I recall (incorrectly), canon doesn't have many scientists as far as I know. Fanon is a different story. Also, as far as we know, other countries could have reached different conclusions, but we don't know much about them to be certain- additionally, there could be a thing where new discoveries are passed around throughout Earth Land. Hiro hasn't done much world-building outside of Fiore/Magnolia, so you can come to your own conclusions. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:13, January 26, 2016 (UTC) lol, yeah, wonder why they went and changed in the first place and then changed back... anyways, you have the "Go Ahead" for using Familiar Spirit Magic with Evans (if I remember right, you had already started on one kind of spirit, but since you seem to be going in a new direction, the permission still stands) let's see... what else was there to that message before it vanished... I think it was: I'm doing fine, though been pretty busy with school work (they're trying to bury us in papers, I think) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) To answer your example, it would shatter. That's an interesting question, to be honest. 14:06:33 Wed yeah, I've kinda been basically completely inactive on here, but I've been even less active due to Midterms. that sounds like a pretty good plan, it should help nicely with cutting out anything that'll bore you or the reader not to mention it should give people something to look forward to if you write out something that everyone can see for the plot (why didn't I think of something like that sooner? maybe then I would've finished some of those stories I started writing) plus, if you feel like it's necessary for the plot, you can still add in some of the slower parts (more for character building than anything else) now, in regards to your question about FSM my knee-jerk response would be it depends on the style of FSM used (and I can't really remember what style you're using) the only style I can think of that would be guaranteed to have an effect on the Familiar would be: Fusion: of course the spirit would be changed along with the mage, them being one and all Familiars, in general, feed off of the ambient magic (that's what I wrote, right?), but will also feed off of the magic of the mage so, I believe the Familiar would be effected by the sudden change in their mage's magic, though more temporarily than their mage since they could rely solely on the ambient magic rather than on their mage's magic (though I feel like it could potentially effect the personality of the Familiar, which could lead to longer changes) but, yeah, your idea sounds perfectly plausible to me, have fun with it Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:51, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I've been busy with family matters, that's why I haven't been on much. Anyway, sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:34, March 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Online Bullying Hey. I imagine that should be enough to deal with them. Although why she hasn't told wikia staff about this kind of surprises me...However, unless they vandalize here, I don't exactly have the authority to do anything about the situation, sadly. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:21, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Noire, I am back nd I am hoping that will never happen again. Thanks for the pat on my back, I needed it I swear :3 It honestly depends on what you see as being an Uchiha in this case. We do have the rules about the Slayers though, which I assume is what you're referring to - you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic, and even then, it's limited to four until you get five hundred edits and a month of editing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:02, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Could I use Flow and Compression please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:09, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Do you want me to keep your property tag on it? Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:16, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC) NOWIE!!!!!!!!!!! *HUGS TO DEATH* I feel your pain :'( I'm finishing my second year of University very soon and I feel like crying. If you're planning on changing your name you can probably do it. Though it may be easier to make a new account. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:47, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Heya~ No problem no problem. And ah, that makes sense. I forgot they only did it once lol. I'm alright overall. Feverishly job hunting and overall kind of tired of a lot of things though, unfortunately. My ability to write has been slowly draining even though I'm revamping my story (again). Hopefully with Final Fantasy XV soon to be arriving that my motivation picks up a bit as well. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) OMFG! Hey there, Nowie Sheepie! What's up? I got to say, if you want, may we RP? I absolutely love your style! I mean, your character Araseph is so well thought out, and well made! I'd love the chance to RP with you sometime! Drop me a message! You're Still Living? lol, yeah, I know what you mean, I'm in my... what is it now... 5th? year of University (something like that...) and even though I'm only taking 2 classes, they're as much work as 4 (4 1/2) classes, so I've been up to my eyeballs in papers and tests. Thankfully this semester is somewhere close to being over, so I might almost have this mythical thing called "Free Time" that I keep hearing about. I'm guessing this story you're talking about is Black Glass, which sounds like a very intersting concept. Go ahead and use Conway as much as needed (though, as a primary source, who knows how reliable he actually is, what with that mercenary background, lol). Injuries are a given during a way, let me know if you need any information added to Conway's page. If it helps the plot, feel free to use Leengard (assuming he survived the war and didn't just die of boredom, lol) and Kali (also assuming she survived) and you still have permission to use the other Fabula Nova & QuadDracoras members I made for you as well (just trying to cover all the bases for ya) Also, if Soren is still part of Hydra Head, you can drag Pollux along for the ride if necessary. For some reason I feel like they'd be friends, in an odd way (not too sure how to explain it, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:59, November 27, 2016 (UTC) PS: Just remembered, Maria Shields! Feel free to include her as well, since QuadDracoras did go after her, don't remember if that incident was going to lead anywhere or not Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:15, November 27, 2016 (UTC) might've forgotten about Gottes, lol, yeah use him too (yes... the subject/headline might've been a tad mean) University isn't awful... it's just a lot of work that can quickly gang up on you if you're not careful (might've slacked a day or two more than I should've, damn my procrastination habits!) it's not so much that I'm drowning as much as I'm just busy with big assignments. Don't let yourself fall behind, ever! good luck with the story & your future studies! Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:21, November 28, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't mind waiting at all! Good luck with your studies, Sheepy! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:06, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, remembered another character that you could potentially use, Silver Ferrum who, if you remember, placed herself in charge of Moon Drop's finances (and proceeded to drink most of their profits) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:35, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Ethernano Hey there Nowie! Wow I am surprised you actually read my article, I figured it would just kinda sit there and do nothing... Your questions bring up good points that I haven't quite gotten around to, but the page was basically there to help me make sense of how magic works. But here are the answers I have to the best of my ability. *I haven't really thought about how the magic origin would pump, but I am thinking that it would be similar to how the stomach churns. Having two layers of muscles, a longitudinal and circular layer within the vessel, that is controlled by a node similar to the SA node in the heart. The two layers of muscle can be stimulated by the node to pump the ethernano in a particular direction given the stimulus. That would help explain how mages can increase the strength of their attacks by "charging" the attack in their hands or what not. (pumping more ethernano to the hands via impulses sent from the brain to the node). That's the best idea I can come up with...haha *Yes you are right with the cohesive term, but I guess I was just trying to dumb it down in a sense, and explain why ethernano emissions tend to look fluid in nature when a mage uses them. But yes it is cohesive forces and dipole-dipole interactions that keep ethernano molecules together. *You may have read the cleavage section wrong, but atmospheric ethernano (Et-O-Nn) is cleaved by an enzyme (eteritase) and broken down into Et and O-Nn. The O-Nn complex is picked up by a ribosome subunit, before it can recombine with the Et, and the Et is left to combine with another Et molecule to form Et2. Which is water soluble and would make its way out the body through the urine. But yes you are right, in that the O-Nn chain would be a polymer. *Uh your last question is a tough one... what I have posted makes it seem that things such as drugs and lacrimas would make learning a magic far easier; but as far as learning a magic from a book or training is far more difficult to explain...I suppose the mutations could result in useless outputs, which could explain why it takes a long time to learn a magic. Because they would have to repeat the training process until the mutation was one that they desired. But that would bring up the idea that one of the mutations would result in a sequence that could produce fire magic, when in fact they were trying to learn ice...my best guess is that people are genetically disposed to having only a certain type of nucleotide that would appear in their codon sequence, meaning that they only have the potential to learn magics that share a similar codon sequence. (like it would be easier for a fire mage to learn light magic, rather than ice magic) **I would think that if a mage isn't disposed to learning a certain magic, like it isn't in their potential sequences, I would think that it would just produce a blast of energy like you said. **The mutations causing cancer would be an interesting path to explore, considering that we know magical tumors exist in the fairy tail universe... I'm really glad my article made you smile! I had a lot of fun writing it. I miss writing scientific papers since I graduated college...haha. But I guess a summary would be good...what would you think would help summarize it? --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:05, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Well I got my degree in Animal Science, so now I am working as a Supervisor of a Hatchery for a pretty big Poultry Company. I had a lot of friends who were biology majors (since we shared a lot of the same classes), and they have jobs like being a tech for an R&D department, one went back to get her teaching license, one went to work with the national parks, and then one went on this plant conservation/education thing in Peurto Rico for a bit, but idk where she is now... I mean biology is a pretty widespread degree, so you really have a good variety of options to choose from when you graduate. What part of biology do you like so far? Perhaps you can research jobs in that area? It might even help if you find the Facebook group of alumni and post in there to see what jobs other biology majors from your school were able to get? If not, your guidance counselor can be a big help. When I decided that I no longer wanted to go to vet school, I felt kinda lost, but my guidance counselor helped me get back on track by helping me find out what was interesting to me. I mean if you're in your first year, you have a good amount of time to figure out what you like, so don't stress! You'll figure it all out! --Lady Komainu (talk) 15:01, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah my job is kinda like that; basically just ensuring that the workers are treating the chicks humanely, that the machines are running the best they can to optimize hatch, stuff like that. It's sort of cool because it's basically just an ongoing science experiment of seeing how little tweaks here and there effect the hatch and well being of the chicks. But forensics seems pretty awesome from the crime shows I watch haha, but that sucks that the field is super competitive. Who knows, maybe you'll find a job as one of those people who looks through your genome and sends you reports of your ancestry before you get into the crime stuff. Baby steps haha. But I'm glad I could help a little bit, I wish you the best of luck in college though! -_Lady Komainu (talk) 02:07, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Raven Lunatic that's one scary mofo that Conway's dealing with (I'm guessing Nevron?) I'm enjoying the story quite a bit so far (and you haven't even gotten to the best parts yet, have you?) quick question: will you be updating Conway's page with these new spells you've given him? (&/or the synopsis section?) I'm excited to see where this story goes, keep up the good work Nowie Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC) yeah, feel free to update any of the pages for my characters you're using in the story it'll make it easier for both of us, making sure I don't misinterpret something & you can probably get the updates there faster since you know when you're putting up more chapters I think the story's progressing nicely, especially since you're trying to establish the state of the world after a major war & giving some interesting glimpses into the events that led up to the present (which then whets the appetite for more of the story in search of answers) don't feel too bad about taking 6 chapters to introduce all the main characters (it took One Piece how long to introduce just the crew that sailed to the Grand Line in the first place? not to mention the rest of the current crew?) the story probably would've felt rushed if you introduced everyone any faster Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) s'alright, I know that real life stuff tends to supersede anything you were doing online (such as me screwing up my back almost a week ago), hope you at least had fun up in the Blues (Happy Wintertime Festivities (have I made it PC enough yet society?) to you as well) I looked over Conway's page & it looks good, I didn't see anything there that I felt was too far or going overboard or whatever, go ahead and add what you need so he fits the story better (and if you feel like you can come up with more descriptions for the spells go right on ahead, I've seen pages on here where the vast majority of it was spell descriptions) most recent chapter looks good too, I'm looking forward to seeing how things turn out with Soren crossing paths with (I assume) a brainwashed Conway don't worry too much about making edits to the character pages, if I find something I'll let you know and we can discuss it and figure out what to do from there Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) nothing spectacular or interesting, just shoveling snow & tweaked something but I'm better now. and yeah, new year, new beginnings and all that yeah, I'm not sure who even reads those massive walls of text or if the authors manage to avoid becoming horribly redundant or repetitive with their descriptions, also, why say in 20 words what you can say in 5? (something I should try to remember with the papers I write) just finished reading the newest chapter (getting a chuckle out of all the bird puns) and that fucker has Batman level gambits going, don't he? defeat one of the most powerful mages in the country! it's easy! just... don't fight him head on & have plans in plans in plans planning the story out might be helpful, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:56, December 29, 2016 (UTC) yeah, no, I'm fully recovered now, took a couple of days to just lay there doing nothing (wonderfully productive, no?) and I was much better haha, yeah that'd be great if my professors didn't specify that they won't even grade a paper that's obviously over a certain length (otherwise, maybe I'd have written a 50 page paper by now) that's an interesting jump for the character & also could've been part of his plan all along (What? No! I'm totally a minor villain! Just ignore me, I'm not even worth your time.) yeah, I did notice that this was the first time the chapter actually had something to do with its title. it's amazing how far the plot advanced in this one chapter (you could pad the story out by spending time showing what the other characters were doing during the same time, like all the mangakas do) happy New Year to you too, I'm doing pretty good, aside from digging out of all the snow and ice we've got (huzzah opposite ends of the Earth) so I know what you mean (on the other end of the spectrum) lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:19, January 10, 2017 (UTC) spent most of my holiday break playing DS games, finished one I got for Christmas the other day (and I was "wasting" quite a bit of time in the game too). yeah, not having back pain is nice yeah... kind of hard to have a quiet and sneaky villain be a national terrorist at the same time. but, yeah, extra chapters could be used to further characterization aye, here's hoping to 2017 being a good year. as for traveling just to see snow, there are worse reasons to travel. but traveling always sounds like a good idea to me Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:08, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Well, what's your god's backstory, their powers and what do they have control over in terms of concept like shinigami = god of death. Can you sum that up in a paragraph? Per (This is my stage now!) 11:12, February 10, 2017 (UTC) that was a nice wrap up of Case 1, it's really got me looking forward to Case 2 Vanisha becoming the new Guild Leader of QuadDracoras makes sense to me, and the way it was done was pretty funny too (maybe have his personality changed a bit since the end of the War, so he's not the fanatic he was before) all's good on my end of things, other than being busy with homework stuff (huzzah, paper after paper and mountains of reading on top of it all), howzit witchu? taking a break between writing the cases should help you plan things out better & keep you from burning yourself out on the story, still I look forward to the next part ^-^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks man, I really hope I can come back for real. I have so much ideas swimming in my head right now, I'm like a kid in a candy store. I don't know where to begin. Lol, but enough about me. How you been man? Everything good in real life? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 03:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 12:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) yeah, I do my best to take it easy enough that I don't burn myself out while still trying to get everything done (there've been a few times where I just quit doing the homework because the words had turned to nonsense on the page, I had been reading so long) maybe the fanaticism was why Vanisha wasn't Guild Master from the beginning, plus the great reputation Nora went and earned for herself, it can be reasoned why Nora became Master first that's kind of a pain, but I suppose that's a consequence of switching from semesters to trimesters (amazing pay, dude, but yeah the hours leave a bit to be desired), but I'm sure things'll settle once they've got everything properly switched over to the trimester setting (much luck with whatever remains of your schooling) (I know I said it before but) I look forward to seeing where this arc goes, happy planning Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC)